Jason Palmer
| image = | race = , | birthday =June 1st | age =15 years old (at death) | gender =Male | height =5 ft | weight =115 lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation =Soul Society (loosely) Yonkō (loosely, student under Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki) | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Rukongai | relatives =Unnamed Parents, 2 Unnamed Siblings (all deceased) Sayaka Palmer (twin sister) | education =Yonkō (student under Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki) | shikai =Not Yet Achieved | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | manga debut =Forged in Fire | anime debut =FFTP: Crossroads | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} (ジェイソン·パーマー, Jeison· pāmā) is an American born soul that met his end while on holiday in Japan, leading to his soul being transferred to the Soul Society by way of a ; while in the Rukongai he was noted for having an abnormal amount of spiritual energy and was sought after by several malicious parties who wanted to taint his morality for their own goals as he would make for a valuable asset. He was found by a member of the Yonkō with silver hair, who was renown for his power and fame, and it was under this man that he was able to realize his destiny. Appearance Normally seen in urban wear, even in the soul society Jason has made it a habit to show off his american roots and not wear the traditional shinigami or soul clothing. He prefers to wear long sleeved hooded sweatshirts and such, his favorite being white and blue. He is usually seen wearing a red tee shirt underneath and jeans with sneakers to complete his "rebellious" style. Having short spiky hair and glasses, he is an atypical book worm that is rather intelligent but also a smart mouthed individual. In shinigami form however his soul automatically choose to wear the standard Shihakushō like most other shinigami which he then modified to be less baggy on his short frame. The main difference however is that he wears boots rather than sandals. while in this form he wears his Zanpakutō on his back as it is quite long for him to wear on his hip. Personality Jason is a very loud mouthed and rebellious teen that loves to stir up trouble for himself. This stems from his life on earth where he was always fighting in order to protect his sister and siblings from bullies and his abusive father. Aside from his punkish attitude he is very book smart which compliments his street smarts in that he can speak intelligently but also can curse like a sailor. While in the rukongai however he learned to hold his tongue and as a result he became more mellow contemplating his death while on vacation with his family (as he died first on impact during the accident). Jason now has a double faceted personality as he still retains traits of his old life but also holds onto his new one in the after life. History Not much is known before Jason entered the Soul society but what is known is listed below. *He lived with his parents and siblings consisting of his twin Sayaka Palmer and two younger brothers. *His family traveled alot and he ended up in Japan around his 15th birthday. *He and his parents along with his brothers were killed in an auto accident leaving Sayaka as the sole survivor. *He was sent to Gallifrey where he first heard of the Soul Society and the legend of the Yonkō, following this he traveled the spiritual world *Following his travels he met Seireitou Kawahiru who took him in as a student. Synopsis Discovery by the Yonkō Training in the Human World Equipment : : : Located somewhere in the human world, Jason came across the game system belonging to . Using his Fullbring-like powers he was able to make it work, but not to the fullest extent as he is not a fullbringer. Using it he can construct a training ground for himself, as seen when he trained for 400 years in 4 hours in order to obtain his bankai. Powers and abilities Innate Abilities Spiritual Abilities Vast Spiritual energy: While it is largely uncontrolled, Jason has a vast amount of spiritual pressure, which has been noted for its unique properties that allow it to become solid chains. The exact amount is unknown but it leaks out of him constantly making him unable to harness it properly. :Spiritual Denotation of Water: In life, as well as in death Jason has had a natural affinity for water, being at home within it as well as being able to swim for long periods of time. This has extended to the overall feel of his reiatsu as it can at times feel like an ocean of energy around him, and it can manifest as physical water which he can then use to create whips or other shapes and weapons. :Reiatsu Influenced by Emotion: His reiatsu is influenced strongly by his emotional state and as a result it can become either dense like the deepest part of the ocean or as shallow as a puddle after a rainy day. His reiatsu is strongest when he is angry, happy or determined, however it is weakened when he is sad, depressed or distracted. :Reishi Chains: While not a widely used ability, Jason can create chains of solid reishi to bind his opponents. Spirit Tracking: As an advanced form of spiritual awareness, Jason is able to sense and track individuals based on their spiritual powers, it was said that his powers were similar to used by and as such he can also tell what race the person is and the level of spiritual energy they possess. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Using his reiatsu he is able to rebound quickly and endure attacks without slowing down. He was also able to harden the reiatsu around his skin to block punches and kicks or strengthen his own blows. High Intellect and Adaptability: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Jason has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Jason's grades are almost always near the top, despite his constant skipping of school. Aside from that, Jason appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, even if it means taking an attack in order to enact a plan. It is more often than not that he relies on his shikai and it tends to make him cocky in battle. Shinigami Transformation: Since his shinigami powers manifested strangely through his proximity to his teacher Seireitou and his immense reiatsu, Jason obtained his powers however he found himself in a state of flux, resulting in his base form being a plus with the inner spark of a shinigami similarly to how Ichigo was human with shinigami powers. In this manner he is able to "transform" into his shinigami state at will, but prolonged usage of the form tires him causing him to have to revert back to his normal plus state. It was hinted that he may in fact have been a Jinki Fragment but this was eliminated as the Abakushin'ō had discovered all of the existing fragments, but it was revealed that he is in fact the twin sibling of fragment Sayaka, who has the power of Understanding. Fullbring Rebirth A severly limited ability and possibly a remnant of his life in the Human World. With it he was able to reawaken the fullbring focus of a fullbringer who has lost their powers. He was able to awaken Invaders Must Die in order to use it to a limited degree. Hohō Skills Enhanced Speed: While he was alive he used his reiatsu in order to reinforce his legs to jump higher using skills similar to Fullbring's , resulting in a gold spark being emanated from his feet. This is used in a similar manner to a fullbringers speed (leading most to assume he is a fullbringer or at least was one in life) as he can pull on the soul of objects such as clothing, the ground or the air in order to use it as a spring board to propel himself around as well as sprint at high speeds but only in a straight line. He has been noted for being quite fast for a plus and subsequently a shinigami before he created the Hiraijin. Hiraijin (飛雷神, "the flying god of lightning"): As an advanced application of his enhanced speed, Jason was able to retain his movement skill in his shingami form rather than learning the traditional shinigami Hohō technique of Shunpo. Jason is able to reinforce the spiritual force in his legs and then use it to propel himself in all directions giving of the signature golden spark but no sound. While using this he vanishes on the spot and then reappears elsewhere in a "flash" earning him the nickname of "Tricky Fox" since his is often seen wearing a fox shaped mask akin to a vizards hollow mask, however this doesn't grant any extra powers. Since this is closer to that of Bringer Light, he is also able to pull on the soul of the ground or the air in order to rebound faster than most others in combat. Hakuda Skills To be revealed in roleplaying and will be filled in later... Zanjutsu Skills To be revealed in roleplaying and will be filled in later... Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Genshukai, see Genshukai (spirit). spirit | gender =Female | height =5ft | weight =Unknown | affiliation =Jason Palmer | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Jason's Inner World | shikai =Genshukai Genshukai Kōjō | bankai =Unknown }} Genshukai (元首界, "the sovereign kingdom") is the name of Jason's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of an ornate katana, having intricate patterns on the hilt consisting of over lapping white and black lines, crisscrossing the entire lenght, the hilt also features 5 red diamonds on both sides and the end of the hilt resembles a crown. This blade has no crossguard to speak of and it is held in a back sheath that is made of a substance not found anywhere in the soul society as Jason traveled beyond the borders to Yāolù and Britannia in order to assimilate different cultures as he did in his life. The sheath has two jeweled sections, one with a ruby and the other a sapphire as well as a tip the resembles the hilt's ending piece resembling a crown once again. There are seven white diamonds on the sheath on either side ending the decoration. The whole length of the sword, is about 5 ft 4 in making it 4 inches too long to be held on his hip causing him to have to carry it on his back. *'Shikai': To release his shikai Jason holds his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back and calls out the release command "Topple Over" (覆る, "kutsugaeru") and with this a large release of spiritual energy occurs as his blade starts to glow as it swells and expands transforming into a large fang-like cleaver that has a tuff of fur acting as a crossguard. The hilt transforms to become basic and battered as it is covered in brown bandages. Shikai Special Ability: Initially Genshukai was thought to be a melee type of Zanpakutō as Jason had no way to use its true power as he had only awakened half of his shinigami powers. In this state, he could only use a Getsuga Tenshō-like rift attack which he couldn't control nor could he direct leaving him unable to use it properly in combat. This rift however does have the ability of breaking down spiritual barriers such as the ones used by Orihime Inoue, a being known for her powerful barriers, no matter how dense this is able to break the barriers down shattering them into reishi which is openly collected by the blade increasing the cutting power. *'Unnamed Rift Attack:' The most basic application of his Zanpakutō's power, Jason is able to shatter and absorb barriers made of reishi, playing off of his Zanpakutō's name as the Sovereign Kingdom. This manifests as a powerful azure wave that rips reishi asunder upn contact however it only affects barriers and simply repulses other forms of reishi or matter like a broom pushing away dust, making it ineffective as an offensive attack. Genshukai Kōjō (元首界荒城, "the sovereign kingdom's ruined castle") is the name of his real shikai and is released by the phrase "Topple Over and Pillage" (覆るの劫掠, "kutsugaeru no kyouryaku") to which the cleaver dissolves and is reduced to a long elegant which greatly resembles the previous state the blade took, retaining the fur crossguard and cloth wrapping around the hilt. Unlike most shikai, his blade takes properties of rare bankai types in that it compresses a large portion of his power into the form of this new blade which increases his speed and strength. *'Reishi Dominance': Once fully released, Jason has a quincy-like application of his powers as he is able to pull reishi from the air, or other reishi based substances in order to supplement his powers. This is used mainly to charge his main reishi based attack, but it can also be used to heal his body during combat. *'Barrier Formation and Destruction': An advanced form of his base state's power is that Jason has the ability to shatter any and all reishi based barriers even those that protect the realm of the soul king, however the amount of energy needed is proportional to his overall power levels meaning that if he is weak he cannot shatter a high level defense. This is one of a few things that can break the bakudō . *'Attack Analysis and Replication': Something he picked up and never really could explain is the ability to analyze and subsequently replicate most reishi based attacks if given enough time to do so. He has managed to copy some race specific powers such as the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil or a Hollow's Cero, as well as some shinigami's own reishi based attacks such as Shirosame Asakura's Harudōga Mūshō. It should be noted that he cannot copy specialized kidō based abilities such as elemental types or abilities utilized by his teacher Seireitou Kawahiru and others like him. **'Harudōga Mūshō': After watching and subsequently sparring with Vice-Captain Shirosame Asakura, Jason was able to witness the force of the Harudōga Mūshō technique used by the Asakura clan. This technique was blocked by one of Jason's barriers allowing the young shinigami to analyze and then replicate with great accuracy and power which surprised Shirosame who stated that it was rare to see a non Asakura use the attack like that. Shiro's usage of the technique is slightly different than the Asakura and is closer in density to the Getsuga Tenshō rather than its counterpart, and also unlike full blooded clan members, his corrosive effect is weaker by comparison. **'Heilig Pfeil': After battling a Quincy during his travels he was struck in the arm by one of the arrows and due to the physical contact was able to read its composition and replicate this technique, but due to him not having a bow he simply fires them by swinging his sword. **'Cero': Like his other abilities, Jason is able to utilize the cero used by hollows, and due to the level of hollow that used it against him, he only has the basic red cero used by low level Menos. Trivia *Jason's appearance is based on the appearance of Rikuo Nura from . *With this character I as a writer am trying to go a different direction and start from the bottom (like many failed attempts before) but I feel this would be different as I have a different basis (not a human gone shinigmai like Ichigo, but rather a soul becoming a unique shinigami). Gallery Jason Reiatsu.PNG|Jason's Reiatsu as a child Jason Gigai.png|Jason while in the Human World Chibi Jason.PNG|Jason as a Child Jason holding his Zan.jpg|Holding his Zanpakutō